


Allurement 5 - Appeal

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the government takes more interest in the vigilantes Clark tries to bring everyone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 5 - Appeal

**Author's Note:**

>   Fifth in the Allurement series. Set in second half of season 9.

TITLE: Appeal  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3817  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: As the government takes more interest in the vigilantes Clark tries to bring everyone together.  
Authors note:  Fifth in the Allurement series. Set in second half of season 9.

~*~  
Clark was sitting inside the Watchtower, contemplating the latest revelation that the US government had a secret agency for the purpose of recruiting vigilantes - super-powered or just highly skilled - voluntarily or forcefully Checkmate didn’t seem to have a problem doing it either way.

It had brought old acquaintances and newer ones out of the woodwork. As some heroes had barely escaped Amanda Waller’s clutches and they had been drawn towards Clark and Watchtower as a sanctuary conversely that had also gotten them working together more closely than ever before.

Older heroes and the new were making contact daily just to be safe.

But there was one vigilante – one without a formal codename. One who stayed in the shadows; one who Clark wasn’t even sure anyone else even knew existed for sure. He had never made contact with Watchtower; but if the rumours were true, he was just the kind of person, that Checkmate would be interested in acquiring the services.

Clark needed to make sure Gotham’s Dark Knight was safe.

~*~

He made contact the most ordinary way possible, he rang Wayne Enterprises and requested a follow up interview about the charity that Wayne Enterprises and Luthorcorp had created last year.

In a polite but formal tone, the secretary told him they would get back to him shortly.

Within half an hour he got the return call at his desk at the Planet, it seemed Mr Wayne would be delighted to meet. He would be expected at 11.30am.

Clark smiled to himself; at least he knew Bruce was safe.

~*~

Clark looked up at the front façade of Wayne Enterprises, and he let out a deep breath. It had been a long while since he’d been in Gotham and though it wasn’t that long since he’d seen Bruce, things had changed for him since that night on the rooftop in Metropolis, he had found a balance between his Kryptonian logic and his emotions. He had taken Bruce’s advice seriously, although he still listened to other’s opinions he now trusted his own gut-feelings.

But that was why he was nervous; his own feelings for Bruce always assured one thing whenever they met; they always ended up fucking. And Clark wasn’t here for that, he was here for business not pleasure.

He entered the lobby; and was then told by the receptionist to take a seat, while she called upstairs. Moments later he was shown to the private elevator, once inside and on his way up Clark tried to compose himself – business it was only business!

A couple of minutes later, he was shown into Bruce Wayne’s executive office. As the doors opened, Bruce spun around in his chair to face him. His whole demeanour was affable charm. He stood up, and approached Clark and offered his hand.

“Good morning, Mr Kent, it is such a pleasure to meet you again. I hope your trip to Gotham was pleasant and swift.”

Clark smiled, “Yes, Mr Wayne, it passed so fast it was like a blur. Thank you for asking.”

Bruce grinned widely and looked over Clark’s shoulder, “That will be all, thank you.” he told the secretary. She then left the office promptly and closed the doors.

Bruce’s gaze swept him, “You are looking well, Clark.”

Clark sighed inwardly, only business!

Clark held his gaze and Bruce’s smile faded, “So what can I do for you?”

Clark cleared his throat, “I wanted to talk to you about some issues concerning the so-called vigilantes.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed at him, and then he turned, walked around his desk and sat down, “And why would you need to speak to me about that?”

Clark bowed his head, sighed, and then looked back up, “You know who I am; do you really think I couldn’t figure out who you are, I mean you told me you wouldn’t leave Gotham and you hang around downtown in the middle of the night looking for trouble.”

“So you assume I’m…?”

Clark smiled, “The Dark Knight.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Really?”

Clark nodded, “Okay then, I’ll talk, and you just listen. Over the years I’ve met people like myself…”

“I doubt there is anyone else like you Mr Kent.” Bruce smirked.

Clark took a breath, “…during missions, who I’ve gotten close to and care a lot about…”

As Clark spoke, Bruce’s smirk withered but Clark carried on.

“… and these guys have started contacting me and coming to see me when they’re in Metropolis for…”

Bruce’s mouth had turned into a grim line and then he chuckled humourlessly, “And why the hell would I want to know about this? Who you fuck is none of my business.”

Clark gritted his teeth; it was times like this, he really wished he could hit something. He let out a deep breath so he could speak, “Help, Bruce, they’ve been coming to me for help.”

Bruce frowned.

Clark sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands, he said softly, “You are the only one of them I’ve ever fucked.”

Bruce answered just as softly, “I’m sorry.”

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, why do you have to be such hard work.” he sighed.

After a few moments of silence Bruce spoke up, “What did you want to talk about?”

Clark looked back up and met Bruce’s gaze, he had to do what he came here for. So he began, “These guys and me, we sometimes work together on more dangerous missions. And we’ve discovered a secret government agency called Checkmate; that has been abducting people with certain skills and forcing them to work for them. – Clark smiled - I was relieved when I discovered the Dark Knight of Gotham was safe.”

Bruce smiled slightly, “He keeps himself out of the limelight; he doesn’t try to attract attention, not like Metropolis’ Blur. It is still just the blur isn’t it, no sign of the red and blue returning?”

Clark gave him a small smile, “Yes, for now.”

“I’ll be sure to be on my guard for these people.” Bruce told him.

“Be careful the woman in charge, Amanda Waller, she’s dangerous, she has people with all sorts of powers working for her.”

“I think I’ll be alright.”

“Just…”

“Be careful, Clark, it’s starting to sound like you care about me.” Bruce warned.

“I do.”

Bruce fixed him with one of his intense stares.

“I care about all my teammates.”

Bruce grimaced, “I’m not one of your teammates, Clark.”

Clark nodded, “No, but you could be, that’s the other reason I’m here …”

Bruce was already shaking his head. “I work in Gotham only; I haven’t got the time or the inclination to divide my loyalties.”

Clark shrugged, “Fair enough, I just thought I’d ask. Would you agree to a regular check in, so I know you are alright?”

“I’d rather stay anonymous; if your team is cracked I don’t want anything leading back to me.”

Even though Clark could see the logic behind Bruce rejection, it was still annoying not to have any reassurance in the matter of Bruce’s safety.

“Well, that concludes our business then…” Clark started.

“What about your interview, Mr Kent?”

Clark chuckled, “It was just an excuse to be seen here with you I don’t expect one.”

Bruce smiled and leaned back in his office chair, “Oh, but Mr Kent I did thoroughly enjoy our last interview.”

So did Clark but there was no way Clark was going anywhere near that desk or that chair.

“It’s okay, Mr Wayne, there’s really no need to trouble your-self.” Clark said standing up and heading for the door.

“But I would really like to give it to you, Mr Kent.” Clark turned and saw Bruce fingering the zipper on his pants.

Clark couldn’t decide if Bruce’s display was sexy or just plain lewd.  Clark licked his lips, “I’d better be going.”

Bruce nodded resignedly, “I’ll see you out.”

They left the office, walked past the secretary and called for the elevator. When it arrived and the doors opened, Clark stepped in. Bruce turned to his secretary and said, “I’m going for an early lunch if anyone wants me, you don’t know how to contact me. I don’t want to be disturbed.” Then he joined Clark in the elevator, as the doors shut Clark gave Bruce an inquiring look.

Bruce faced him, “I’m not going to let you back out of our agreement, Clark.” Bruce told him seriously.

Clark wondered, “Our agreement?”

Bruce crowded him against the wall and then reached out and pressed the button for the top floor, “We agreed to have sex in a bed, so why don’t you take a wild guess about what I’ve got on the top floor of this building.”

Clark sighed, “We can’t keep doing this, Bruce.”

Bruce leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Why not?” and then he sucked Clark’s earlobe into his mouth, and Clark closed his eyes and hummed. He couldn’t even think of one reason why not.

Bruce’s hand slid down Clark’s torso and then his fingers were unzipping Clark and then Bruce was exploring inside Clark’s boxers, wrapping his fist around Clark’s cock and stroking him. Clark tilted his head back against the wall. Hmm yes!

Bruce kissed his throat, “You are going to come to bed with me, aren’t you?” Bruce asked silkily.

Clark swallowed and nodded, “Hmm mmm!”

“Good!”

The elevator dinged, the doors opened. Bruce backed off and gave him a predatory smile and then he turned and walked out the elevator and disappeared into the penthouse.

Clark raised his gaze to the ceiling, rolled his eyes, smiled and then entered the penthouse.

~*~

Clark followed in Bruce’s wake and found him in the master-suite; he had already removed his jacket and his tie on the way and was now unfastening his cufflinks. Bruce turned to him; his eyes were watching him closely as he continue on to his white shirt.

Clark couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man in front of him, just waiting for that shirt to be removed. It seemed like a lifetime since the last time he saw Bruce’s body, that glorious first time in that cheap motel room.

The shirt fell from those strong shoulders and exposed Bruce’s mouth-watering physique. Clark looked his fill and when he met his gaze, Bruce said, “I think it’s your turn.”

Clark gave him a wry smile, walked to the opposite side of the bed, and started on his own jacket, then his tie and then his shirt although there were no cufflinks for him. He unbuttoned and let his shirt fall to the floor.

He watched Bruce’s eyes devour him.

Both their hands started on their buckles at the same time and they smirked at each other. They continued until they were both stood there naked, looking across the bed at each other, eyeing the others erections.

“Get on the bed.” Bruce ordered.

Clark’s cock jerked at the idea, Bruce’s gaze darted to it, and he smiled knowingly. Clark didn’t care, he spent most of his time being a good boy, being with Bruce were the only times in his life when he’d allowed himself to let go, well, apart from those times he’d been under the influence of red Kryptonite.

Clark crawled on the bed and laid down on his back, he met Bruce’s gaze and then lifted his arms and crossed his wrists above his head.

“Shit!” Bruce exclaimed and his cock jerked as well. He approached the bed and took a grip of Clark’s wrists, “It’s a pity I don’t have any restraints here.”

Clark shook his head, “Restraints wouldn’t work on me I’d break them easily.”

Bruce stroked his thumb over the soft flesh of Clark’s wrist thoughtfully.

Clark told him, “You are the only thing that’s ever been able to pin me down.”

Bruce growled and attacked Clark’s mouth, Clark welcomed it, and he sucked at Bruce’s tongue and moaned. Bruce pulled back a little, and nipped at Clark lips, Bruce pleaded, “What are you trying to do to me?” then he took his mouth again hard, Clark groaned in pleasure.

Bruce dragged himself away and stood there panting and staring at Clark. He set his jaw and then rounded the bed. He retrieved condoms and lube from the bedside cabinet. Clark watched as Bruce seemed to study the condom, he glanced at him and then placed the condom and lube next to the pillow on the bed.

Clark’s gaze dropped down to Bruce’s cock, god, he was already so hard for him. Bruce interrupted his viewing pleasure and asked, “Do you like it?”

Clark looked up and licked his lips, “Yeah!”

Bruce stroked himself, “Do you want it?”

Clark laughed, it was the stupidest question he’d ever heard, Clark opened his mouth and waited. Bruce groaned and knelt on the bed at the side of Clark’s head. He guided himself to Clark’s mouth and rubbed the head over Clark’s bottom lip; Clark flicked his tongue out and licked it. Bruce took a handful of Clark’s hair and thrust his way in. Clark caught the head and sucked. Hmm! He hadn’t tasted Bruce like this since that first time; he still tasted so fucking good. Bruce started thrusting deeper and Clark swallowed around him. Bruce swore, “You’re so fucking good at this, Clark.”

Bruce reached out and fisted Clark’s cock, and Clark whimpered around the one in his mouth. Bruce groaned and then pulled out, he then climbed on to the bed facing away from Clark, he swung his leg over him so Clark could still suck his cock and Bruce took hold of Clark’s and licked it. Clark groaned and reached up and continued his happy task while Bruce swallowed him.

Clark moaned as Bruce’s attention drifted from his cock to his balls, as Bruce sucked them, his fingers got busy exploring Clark’s ass. Clark grasped Bruce's ass and encouraged him to fuck his mouth, which he then did.

And then Bruce was mumbling against him, “Fuck, I know what you’re trying to do, fuck!”

Clark was completely confused but it didn’t matter. He pulled back and sighed, “Hmm, god, Bruce, hmm!”

Bruce made a noise of exasperation and pulled away completely, he turned around and crawled over Clark and licked into his mouth. Bruce grabbed the lube from next to the pillow.

~*~

Bruce was watching him intently as his fingers were deep in Clark’s ass preparing him. Clark held that gaze even as Bruce purposefully grazed his prostate and Clark had to force himself not to close his eyes.

Bruce’s fingers thrust harder but Clark just spread his legs wider and took it. Bruce's eyes narrowed at him, “I know.” Bruce told him.

Right at this moment Clark didn’t care what, the hell Bruce thought he knew. Bruce pulled his fingers away and retrieved the condom. He rolled it on and then lined himself up. He grasped Clark’s wrists, pinned them above his head, and then started to sink into him.

Bruce whimpered and Clark cried out.

Bruce kissed him softly. After a few moments, Bruce began to thrust. “Oh yes!” Clark moaned.

Bruce picked up more speed, Clark wrapped his legs around Bruce’s back, and Bruce’s grip on his wrists tightened. “Oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me, Bruce, ah!”

Bruce braced himself and then took Clark, hard and fast. Clark flung his head back. Oh, shit, yes!

Bruce started whimpering above him and Clark couldn’t take it anymore. He broke Bruce’s hold, grasped a handful of sweaty hair, and kissed Bruce passionately. Bruce moaned into Clark’s mouth. Clark held onto Bruce’s shoulders, bucked up beneath him, and met his thrusts.

Bruce buried his face against Clark’s throat, “Oh, god, oh fuck, you don’t have to keep trying Clark! Oh, fuck! You’ve already won!”

Clark was panting, “What?”

Bruce raised his head and looked down at him; “It doesn’t matter.” he dipped down and kissed him fiercely. Bruce’s hand found Clark’s cock and stroked, Clark cried out and came between them, and Bruce followed soon after.

Bruce collapsed over him, after a minute he rolled off him. He was staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath.

Clark rolled on to his side and studied him. “I’ve won what?”

Bruce licked his lips and smirked, “You’re still the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Clark wasn’t completely sure that was it but he let it go, it was still a pretty, good compliment after all.

~*~

As they lay there almost dozing, they were stirred by the telephone ringing. Bruce groaned and stretched over Clark to pick it up. Drowsily, Clark asked, “I thought you weren’t to be disturbed.”

Bruce stayed sprawled over Clark’s chest and muttered, “It must be Alfred.” He answered the phone, “Hello Alfred…no I’m not up to anything. – he gave Clark a conspiratorial smile - …no I’m at the penthouse taking a nap that’s all…”

Clark frowned at Bruce. Bruce just shook his head dismissing him and carried on his conversation.

“Yes I’ll be home for dinner… Mm, you know that’s my favourite…I’ll see you later then, bye Alfred.”

As Bruce replaced the phone, and Clark had a sinking feeling. “Who was that?”

Bruce smiled, “That was just Alfred.” He dipped his head and sucked Clark’s nipple.

Clark groaned but he pressed on, “And he’s got your private number?”

Bruce chuckled against his nipple, changed to the other one, and licked it, “Of course, there’s a direct line from home to here. Alfred wouldn’t be pleased if he couldn’t reach me anytime he wanted to.”

Clark felt faintly appalled, “You live with him?”

Bruce looked up and met his gaze, “I couldn’t do without him in my life.”

“But you just lied to him about what you are doing.”

Bruce’s hand caressed Clark’s chest and he smirked cockily, “Hmm! Alfred does put up with a lot from me but I couldn’t tell him about this, about how good you taste, – he licked Clark’s chest – how we can’t keep our hands off each other whenever we meet, about how much I enjoy fucking you.”

“But you are just going to get dressed and go home to him?” Clark questioned.

Bruce laughed, “I’ve got to Clark; he’s making my favourite meal for dinner.”

Shit!

Clark pushed Bruce away and got off the bed, “I just need to…” he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

God, he never thought he could end up in this situation; he looked into the mirror and saw hurt eyes looking back at him in the reflection.

He had no rights, Bruce had made it perfectly clear that time in Metropolis, ‘I don’t want to marry you Clark I just want to fuck you again’ the words rang in his ears.

And Clark had been perfectly fine with it until now; Clark shook his head at himself. He’d been fucked by a stranger in a crappy motel, in a dirty alley, in an office chair and on a rooftop in Metropolis; it hadn’t exactly been romantic bliss. But he had thought their connection was special.

And now he knew he was just some bit on the side, he was just, - his breathing quickened and he felt ill, he splashed cold water on his face - an easy lay. ‘The best fuck’ that’s what Bruce had called him.

Clark managed to calm down; he could handle this, he could because he had to.

He returned to the bedroom and Bruce studied him from the bed, “Is everything okay, Clark?”

Clark faked a smile, “Of course, I just have get going; you know how it is.”

Bruce squinted at him, “I thought we could stay in bed a bit longer.”

Clark picked up his clothes and started to redress. “Sorry.”

Bruce got out of bed and approached him, “Well, can we see each other again, without such a large amount of time going by?” Bruce smiled.

“I don’t think so, Bruce. We’re both busy people aren’t we, and like you said, we’re not team-mates, we’re not really anything are we?”

Bruce turned away and rubbed his face with his hand, “I thought you had gotten over that unemotional bullshit.”

Clark fastened his tie, “I have; I found the right balance.”

Bruce spun around, “So that means what? You can be passionate in bed but afterwards it means fuck all to you?”

God, if only that was true.

“No, it means I can walk out of here and not come back because it’s the right thing to do.”

Bruce’s face clouded like thunder, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about and I’m leaving now.”

“You are not going anywhere!” Bruce shouted.

Clark wasn’t in the mood for this. “Try to stop me!”

Bruce glared at him, “What the hell just happened? One minute we’re having fun and the next you’re telling me you’re never coming back to me!”

Clark put on his jacket and sneered, “Why don’t you ask Alfred, I’m sure he could explain it to you!”

Bruce looked completely confused, “What the hell has my butler got to do with this?”

Clark frowned, “Your butler?”

“Well, actually he’s more than just my butler, he raised me.” Bruce told him.

Clark had never been more relieved or embarrassed in his life he felt his face flush.  
Bruce was staring at him. “Are you blushing?”

Clark looked at Bruce through his lashes, “I…I… ”

Clark saw the moment the light bulb went off above Bruce’s head, “Oh, my god! You thought I was in a relationship with Alfred. You thought I was cheating on him with you.”

Clark didn’t know what to say.

Bruce stood in front of him, “Are you that noble Clark that you would willingly give up this thing between us?”

Clark knew he was putting himself out there but “Not noble, just…I couldn’t bear the thought of sharing you Bruce.”

Bruce stroked Clark’s jaw, “I don’t like the idea of sharing you either.”

Clark swallowed and confessed, “You don’t.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “You mean…?”

Clark nodded, “I told you before I don’t fuck around.”

Bruce cupped his head and kissed him, hard at first but then it softened until it was slow and deep.  
  
Eventually, Bruce pulled away, “Come back to bed.”

Clark smiled, “Just for a little while and then I really have to go home.”

Bruce took his wrist and led him back to bed.

The end


End file.
